Patent Literature 1 discloses a control device for a power conversion device. For example, the control device includes a current detection unit and an abnormality detection unit. For example, the current detection unit outputs an error signal via a wiring when detecting current abnormality such as an overcurrent of the power conversion device. For example, the abnormality detection unit detects the current abnormality based on the error signal.